No! No! Megane's
by Ashton Li
Summary: ON HIATUS! Being completely rewritten from the beginning.
1. False Megane, Oshitari

**NOTE:**** First, I would like to mention that I do not own any of these characters or the Prince of Tennis. This is my crazy and random fic. Welcome! The main characters are Oshitari, Yagyuu, Inui, and Tezuka. Though, there might be appearances from any other character who wears glasses in the Prince of Tennis (and possibly Echizen Ryoma). Thank you for stopping by. I hope you can enjoy this random fic.**

**No! No! Megane's**

**Chapter 1: False Megane, Oshitari**

Inui flipped through his green notebook. He looked up at Oshitari and smirked. "You just wear glasses to look smart."

"It's not only that," Oshitari fixes his glasses. "I look so good in them too!"

"Hmm…this will be good data…"

* * *

Can Oshitari really be considered one of the Megane's?

* * *

"Ok, Megane's, ten laps!" Tezuka called as he ran along side Inui. When he saw Oshitari not running, he demanded to know what he was doing.

"I left my glasses at home today," he softly smiled.

"Glasses or not, start running!"

* * *

Sometimes Oshitari tries to get out of things by "forgetting" his glasses. Most of the time it would work…unless he's around Tezuka.

* * *

"Inui-san, how about we eat lunch together?" Oshitari questioned his fellow Megane.

"I'm eating with Tezuka today," Inui replied.

"Even better. I'll join you."

"You can't."

"Why not?"

Inui pointed to a line of males. They all stood there wearing glasses. "We're searching for a new member."

"Oh, I can help," Oshitari decided.

"He'll be replacing you."

"What!?"

"You're just not cut out to be one of the Megane's."

* * *

Even Inui and Tezuka have their doubts about Oshitari being one of the Megane's…

**NOTE:**** That's it for the first chapter. These chapters will be kind of short, but that's what I want to do with them. This fic is really just something to keep me from going crazy while I write my "dramatic" fics (I use the word dramatic lightly.). I'm not that sure how often I will update it. It'll just be whenever I can come up with the next chapter. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope you'll come back for the next one~!**


	2. Enter, Yagyuu!

**Ch. 2: Enter, Yagyuu!**

Oshitari walked into the room where Tezuka had called him to. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that it wasn't just Tezuka and Inui in the room. There was a third figure that had oval shaped glasses on.

"Oshitari, we'd like you to greet Yagyuu. He will be joining us from now on," Tezuka turned his attention to Yagyuu. "Only time will tell if Oshitari will continue in this group."

"It'll be a pleasure working with you, Oshitari-kun," Yagyuu extended his hand forward.

Oshitari reached out with a puzzled look in his face. "So, it's come to this."

"Please, Oshitari, understand that we're doing what's best for the group," Inui pushed up his glasses. "My data says you're not cut out to be one of the Megane's."

"We'll decide later on what will happen. Lets continue with group activities as usual," Tezuka decided.

"So, this is what it's like to be on of the Megane's," Yagyuu smiled. "This will be interesting."

"I will never let Rikkai trash become part of this group," Oshitari folded his arms.

"That's not very gentleman-like to say."

"Fine, we'll settle this the right way…with a tennis match!"

"No, with a sing off!"

…the Megane's sure have their hands full…

**NOTE:**** Haha, yes, so this is chapter two. It's short, and I wrote it while I was half asleep. I should be working on other fics, but this one somehow ended up being the easiest of my fics to update at this point. Only time will tell what will happen next in this odd fic.**

**Please understand that characters might be somewhat OOC. This is my first fic using Yagyuu and Oshitari. Even though they're two of my favorite characters, it's not easy working with them (unlike characters like Ryoma, Eiji, and Fuji). I will try to get better with characters as I go along.**

**Thank you for reading~!**


	3. Nothing Without Niou

**Ch. 3: Nothing Without Niou**

Oshitari and Yagyuu stood across from each other. They just stared and stared at one another until finally Oshitari managed to speak.

"So, why don't you start our little sing off?"

Yagyuu slowly shook his head. "It's better if you did."

"Why is that?" Oshitari demanded.

"Yagyuu has never sung without Niou," Inui scribbled in his green notebook. "I hope this won't hurt your chances at becoming a Megane, Yagyuu."

"Is that so? Maybe it will be easier to get rid of you that I thought."

"Don't you even think that a gentleman like me could possibly go down that easily. Oshitari-kun, I challenge you to a double's sing off!" Yagyuu pushed up his glasses. "You and whomever you choose against Niou and myself."

"You will soon regret that decision."

* * *

The following day, Yagyuu and Oshitari faced each other and stared in the other's eyes. Next to Yagyuu stood Niou with his silver hair; he seemed prepared to win no matter what. Alongside Oshitari was a shorter boy with short, burgundy colored hair.

"Gakuto, are you ready to show them what they're up against?" Oshitari looked over at his partner.

"You bet I am, Yuushi!" Mukahi rose his arms up in excitement. "This'll be fun."

Both Yagyuu and Niou stood there in silence as the other two began to sing. Off to the side, Tezuka and Inui carefully watched and judged the performance.

Next up was Yagyuu and his partner. After singing together, Yagyuu stepped up and sang a lovely solo to wow everyone. This surprised Inui, but Oshitari could see through the disguise.

"That's not fair. You can't pretend to be Yagyuu when you're obviously Niou," Oshitari was beginning to become irritated.

"Hey, maybe this means I should become a Megane myself," Niou showed his natural hair and adjusted the glasses on his face. "Piyo."

**NOTE:**** It's been awhile since I've updated this fic. I'd first like to mention that I actually sat staring at my screen for a few minutes trying to decide if I wanted Niou to say "piyo" or "puri". I decided on "piyo" because I had watched the Rikkai episode of the Prince of Tennis: Another Story. I guess that's how I ended up deciding on that. Though, I did type "puri" first.**

**Anyways, moving along. As I was writing this chapter, I started to question what exactly the point of this fic is. Yeah…I'm not sure yet. I feel like this is just really random nonsense that I should have never started writing in the first place. Oh well. I have to finish what I've started.**

**I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully it won't take me three months just for one short chapter. Sorry about that. Hey, this random fic probably isn't that good anyways. Thanks for reading though~!**


	4. It’s Not A Contest Without Atobe

**Ch. 4: It's Not A Contest Without Atobe**

Oshitari sat outside under a tree with a small book in his hand. He let out a sigh and placed his glasses to the side.

"Have you admitted defeat yet?" Yagyuu walked up from behind the tree and picked up Oshitari's glasses. Looking through them, he laughed. "They really are all for show. Why would you just wear glasses when you don't have to?"

"I prefer having them," Oshitari focused on his book.

"You look better without them though."

This time, Oshitari turned his attention to the boy who stood next to him. "This isn't a boys' love story."

"What are you talking about?"

"This novel is actually about a female who is in a rather bad place in life. Her boyfriend has left her, and now she i―"

"Why are you telling me this?" Yagyuu swung Oshitari's glasses in the air.

"Are you not interested?"

He shook his head and threw the glasses at the boy sitting in front of him. "Now I think I understand why Tezuka and Inui no longer want you as one of the Megane's. Oshitari-kun, you are a strange one."

"Don't think you've won my spot yet."

Laughing at what Oshitari had said, Yagyuu walked away.

* * *

A few feet away, Atobe stood in the grass and listened to the conversation Yagyuu and Oshitari were having.

"Hmm…there's a contest that I wasn't told about?" he took out a small cell phone from his pocket. "I need to tell everyone about this…"

**NOTE:**** After three rather lame chapters, I finally decided to make there a point to this fic. It's all thanks to Atobe. Which, if I may add, I don't dislike him as much as I used to. Anyways, yes, a Megane's Contest. I have a feeling more than those who wear glasses are going to show up. There was a summary change to go with the new plot or whatever.**

**Yeah, this fic isn't that great, but I'm really just writing it to keep myself away from writing drama after drama. All of my other fics that I'm working on are all crazy, and I need something to keep myself from going insane.**

**I have a schedule for updates now, so the next chapter will be posted no later than Thursday (January 28****th****). I have to go work on some other things, but I hope you have enjoyed this fic thus far (even though I seriously think it's really stupid). Thank you for reading~!**

**(Seriously, I know this is a horrible fic. Please do not judge my writing abilities just by this one. I have many better fics, and I believe there are a good amount of people that will say I'm not as bad of a writer as this fic makes me seem. Thank you for your time.)**


End file.
